Paint Jobs
by invaderzaff
Summary: Knockout plays a prank on Hyperion (my O.C), he gets him back, they settle it by pulling one on Starscream (one-shot) I'm really bad at summaries, sorry ; I don't own Transformers Prime, Starscream or Knockout


He was definitely going to get Knockout back for this, no doubt about it. Hyperion was staring at himself in the mirror, he had come back from a mission that their mighty lord Megatron had sent him out on and ended up with most of his paint job being slashed off, he didn't really care but Knockout seemed to be making a big fuss about it. When he finally agreed, the dear doctor was taking his sweet time and he had fallen into stasis from boredom, mistake number one. When he woke up his paint job was in the same shading but a different colour, one he hated most of all, pink.

"Wonderful Colour isn't it Shard?" Knockout was standing in the doorway of the med-bay, a mischievous grin on his face. Hyperion scoffed and turned to face Knockout "Sure is Knocky" he sneered "I bet you'd like to be this colour too, huh?""I would but I used the last of it on you" So he had to get something else to do it with, alright. Knockout took one last look at the pink mech before chuckling and turning away "I will have to see you later, Lord Megatron wants me to run some...errands". He strolled out with a smirk on his face. He was probably off to find another Predacon bone, which would give Shard all the time he needed. He walked up to the flight deck and jumped off before transforming and going to find some supplies he would need. Most likely he was going to grab what he needed and blow up where ever he got them from.

"_THOSE FRAGGEN AUTOBOTS!_" Hyperion looked up to see Knockout storming into the med-bay almost completely...silver? He shook his head "So it didn't go well?" Knockout scoffed before looking back at Shard "No I got the bone but my paint job is completely ruined!""At least it means you won't get punished by Megs" Knockout nodded and seemed to calm down by the slightest bit "That is true" "You want me to fix your paint job?"At that Knockout glares as Shard.

"I choose the paint"

"Sure"

"I'm going to stay awake while you do it"

"Okay Doc"

"Fine but if you did _anything_ I'm going to rip out your T-cog"

"Roger that Commander"

Knockout huffs and goes to get the paint but hesitates before handing it to Hyperion whose smirking "No funny business got it?". Shard takes the paint from Knockout before gesturing to the medical berth "I heard you the first time Doc"

"_**HYPERIONSHARD**__!" _Shard falls from his perch on the rafters in the med-bay and looks up to see Knockout glaring at him with the intent to offline him "Ya Doc?". Knockout storms over, picks Shard up by the neck and points a finger at his own paint job "Care to explain this?""It looks fine to me" Knockout growled and dropped Hyperion "I went out for a drive and you know what colour it was?""Red?""Lime, Lime Green" Hyperion burst out laughing before Knockout grabbed his energon prod and threw it at him, hitting him square in the back. Shard yelp as it made contact before grabbing Knockouts fist before it hit him in the face "Okay okay, sorry" "Nope" Knockout changed his hand into his chain saw, forcing Hyperion to let "Okay, how about we get even another way Doc" he said after jumping behind a medical Berth and Knockout hitting causing sparks to fly "Like what?!". Shard jumped up and grabbed one of the rafter, pulling himself up before Knockout's saw could hit him "You know that 2 wheeler Screamer just loves to pieces?". Knockout changed his hand back before staring up at him "Yes, and?" Shard smirked and dropped down, standing in front of Knockout "When was the last time he had a re-paint?"

Starscream came strolling in 2 hours later to find Knockout rummaging around for something with hinds of... lime green in his paint job and a Pink Shard helping him look for whatever he was looking for "Would either of you like to tell me why your paint jobs are like that?" Both mechs pointed to each other, not stopping to find what they were looking for. Starscream sighed and walked over to them, rubbing his temples "What are you looking for?" Shard stopped and looked at him "Paint, you need a new paint job""I just have plain metal" Hyperion tapped the red final on Starscreams head "That isn't just metal, it's got red paint on it." Starscream smacks Hyperion's hand away and scoffed "Has Knockout been getting to your processor?!" At that Knockout threw a surgical tool at Starscream "I happen to have an AMAZING sense of that, thank you very much""Says the mech who has his paint turning green" Knockout shot Starscream a warning glance before picking up what he needed and gesturing to the medical berth "Oh stop whining and get it over with Screamer, not like it's going to hurt". Starscream growled before getting on the medical berth "Just make it quick"he sighed before closing his optics. Knockout and Hyperion smirked as the let Starscream fall into stasis "Yes commander."

"STARSCREAM" Starscream's optics snapped open and jumped up as Megatron's voice called through the com. link "Report to the brig immediately" Starscream fumbled a bit but answered "Of course Lord Megatron" Starscream ran to the doorway of the med-bay before glaring at Hyperion and Knockout, Hyperion looked like he was on the verge of exploding into laughter while Knockout just stood their grinning "Better get going herr kommandant". Starscream flicked both of them off before storming out.

15 minutes later there was a shrill scream of rage and both mechs ended up on the floor laughing themselves to tears. In the end Knockout ended up looking like he got hit by a train again while Shard got a rocket to the face.

Hope it was good, I'm not the best writer but oh well


End file.
